1. Field
The technology described herein relates to apparatus and methods for generating and processing coded transmission signals, and various applications of such apparatus and methods.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Distance measurements to an object can be made by sending and receiving transmission signals. A transmitted signal is sent from a transmitter toward the object. The transmitted signal is reflected by the object and detected by a receiver positioned at the same location as the transmitter. Assuming some knowledge about the speed of propagation of the transmitted and reflected signals, the distance to the object can be calculated by determining the amount of time between when the signal is transmitted by the transmitter and when it is received by the receiver.